


NSFW 30 days OTP Challenge

by Eliott_Rust



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1- Cuddles (naked)<br/>2- Kiss (naked)<br/>3- First time<br/>4- Masturbation<br/>5- Blow job<br/>6- Clothed getting off<br/>7- Dressed/naked (half dressed)<br/>8- Skype sex<br/>9- Against the wall<br/>10- Doggy style<br/>11- Dom/sub<br/>12- Fingering<br/>13- Rimming<br/>14- 69<br/>15- Sweet and passionate<br/>16- In public place<br/>17- On the floor<br/>18- Morning lazy sex<br/>19- Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens<br/>20- Your own kink<br/>21- Shower sex<br/>22- On the desk<br/>23- Trying new position<br/>24- Shy<br/>25- With toys<br/>26- Boring sex<br/>27- Rough, biting, scratch<br/>28- Role playing<br/>29- With food<br/>30- Whatever pleases you</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW 30 days OTP Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Features Rolfo (Two Guns) and his sweetheart from Wall Market, Olivia.
> 
> Notes : Timeline is set on random mode, which means that the challenge will include slices of life set on various periods of their relationship, from the time when Olivia was nothing more than a hostess at the Honeybee to their somewhat official, established relationship. By the way, I won’t write the chapters in the order given by the list. Because I cannot command inspiration.Warning for non-con. 
> 
> If you're not familiar with the character of Olivia and her relationship with Two Guns, I suggest you read my "real" fanfic first, Nightly Business which is available here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/6116329

**1- Cuddles (naked)**

Hot water ran pleasingly over Olivia’s sore shoulders. It was a rare occurrence that Mondays at the Inn were that crowded, but that time, the girls had literally been besieged by a crowd. Maybe it was because Christmas was coming, a time of the year when loneliness was less bearable than ever.

She was glad her shift was over, the last customer had left her alone in the Lover’s room. As soon as he had closed the door, she ran over to the shower, took off the few clothes that she still had on, and stepped under the steaming flow of water. If everything went according to plan, within 10 minutes, she’d be changing her clothes in the locker room, and she would have made it to her home 20 minutes later.

Unfortunately, downstairs in the employees’ lobby, she bumped into her dark-haired playboy of a lover. She barely managed to hide the fact that he was the last person that she wanted to meet at that moment. Not that she didn’t like him per se, but she knew she wouldn’t have to guts to turn him down if he asked to spend time with her, and she truly was exhausted.

“-Oh. Hi, Micio[1].

-Cara mia[2].”

He leaned to kiss her softly on the lips.

“-Tough night, or so I heard, hm?

-Yes, quite.” She hesitated. “Actually, I was heading home.

-Oh.”

As always, he played with her feelings and put a sad look on.

“- I understand. You must be tired.”

She let out a sigh.

“-You came to see me, right?

-Actually, yes, but don’t worry, I’ll be alright, y’know.”

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Her face ended up right in the opening of his shirt. Olivia nuzzled against the soft skin. She inhaled his scent and relaxed in his embrace. His lips found their way to her temple and lazily wandered down to her cheek. Rolfo didn’t want to sleep alone that night. To be honest, he’d gladly have shared his bed with Livia every night, had she wanted to.

“-You sure you want to leave, cara mia?

-Hmm.”

Just as she feared, Olivia felt her resolve weaken and she shamelessly pushed herself against his frame. After all these strangers between her legs, that familiar body and the genuine tenderness that radiated from Rolfo at the moment reassured her. She needed some rest, but more than that, Olivia realized she needed comfort.

“-I need to sleep.”

The young man quickly made up his mind.

“- Okay. Let’s go home, va bene[4]?

-Home?

-My place is closer than yours.”

She smiled and lightly squeezed his biceps.

“-I’ll get dressed.”

She quickly changed to a civilian outfit, a bright blue dress with black leather boots. Her handbag ended in Rolfo’s hands just the time for her to put her coat on. She grabbed his left arm and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

“-Let’s go, hm?”

They left the Honeybee together, saluted with whistles from Quentin and Milan who were bouncing at the door. It was as cold as Midgar winter could get outside, and Rolfo put his scarf up to cover his nose. Olivia scouted closer to him again, searching for bodily warmth. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They rushed to his flat to avoid freezing on their feet.

Two coats were quickly dropped on the sofa, along with the rest of their clothes. Olivia fell asleep less than three minutes after her lover pulled the covers over her. He just smiled and even let a little laughter escape from his lips.

“- Oh well… Good night, amore[5].”

He kissed her shoulder before leaning back on his fluffy pillow, and checked for the time.

5:45 am.

Some sleep would indeed do him good. He exhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and let himself sink into a dreamless slumber, the increasingly familiar sound of Livia’s peaceful breathing next to him soothing his ever worried mind.

The rumour of Wall Market in the early afternoon shook Rolfo out of his rest. He stretched and looked over his shoulder, making sure Livia was still in his bed.

He knew she probably wouldn’t run away like she did after their first true nights together, but he never managed to totally get rid of this little insecurity. He turned round. Scarred hands ran over her thin waist, pulling her closer, waking her up in the process. Olivia mumbled something, clumsily dragging herself even closer. She caressed his whole back, went down to his ass, groped him without shame, and giggled sleepily.

“-When did you get naked?

-When we went to bed, cara mia. Guess you were asleep before even reaching the bedroom and didn’t notice.”

She wasn’t even listening.

“-Hmm… I like your ass, you know?”

His cheeks darkened in spite of him, and he looked for an escape way.

“-That’s unfair. Take this off.”

He pulled the rubber band from her panties and released it. She squeaked when it hit her skin in a small painful pang.

“-Heeeey!”

Olivia pinched a random spot on his tummy, earning a child-like laughter.

“-Like hell I’m getting undressed for a fifth-grader such as you.

-Please.”

Of course she protested, but she couldn’t resist him. She was already taking her pastel-green panties off. She dragged him towards her hard enough to surprise him, and Rolfo’s body soon was perfectly intertwined with hers. Soft hands leisurely massaged his scalp and his eyes fell closed once more. Relaxed and trustful, the young man proceeded to ease the tension on her back, hugging her closer if that was possible, untying little knots in every muscle he could reach with the tips of his fingers.

“-Does the Don need you, tonight?

-Hmm, he needs me every fucking day, you know, cara mia.

-That’s too bad, I was supposed to be off.”

He rested his head against her neck and she pushed him down a little so that his face ended between her breasts.

“-Hmmm. Alright. You win. I’ll just tell the Don that I’m dead.”

 

 

[1] Pussycat

[2] Darling

[4] OK

[5] Love


End file.
